Ron's Quest for Glory: Book 1
by chao-hellsing
Summary: I've rewritten and reposted everything. It should be a more enjoyable read now.
1. Prologue: The letter

Ron's Quest for Glory: So you think you can be a hero?  
Prologue: The letter

A fan fiction by Chao-hellsing  
Please note I do not own Kim Possible or Quest for Glory.

It was a typical quiet day in Middleburg, and a young red haired woman with bright emerald eyes was studying on how to use skills and tools that are usually reserved for thieves.

She was preparing to attempt a new move when her best friend slammed the door to her cottage open.

"KP, IT FINALLY CAME!" an overjoyed expression was on the blonde's face.

"Ron? What did?"

"My Acceptance letter to the **FACS**!" Ron explained as he held a parchment above his head.

"The FACS?" the red head had a worried expression on her face.

"Um, Hello. The**_ Famous Adventurers Correspondence School._** The Ron man's going to be a hero."

"Oh boy." She covered her disbelieving face with her hands.

To be continued.

A/N  
Background: This story will be following the storyline from the Sierra On-Line Game series Quest for Glory. This series had five games and I intend to make five books, and maybe some in-between adventures as well. While I will be adding plenty of filler to make this a (in my mind) good Kim possible fic; It will defiantly be more like a quest for glory fic to the people who were lucky enough to play the games.(I think that Sierra is currently owned by Vivendi Universal, but I could be wrong)

This is my first attempt at making a fan fiction and I am hoping that I will be able to provide all of you with an enjoyable read.

I accept any and all reviews, but try to keep the flames at a minimum.

Thanks Much

Chao-hellsing


	2. Chapter 1: Why not?

Ron's Quest for Glory: So you think you can be a hero?

A fan fiction by Chao-hellsing

KP and QfG are not mine.

Chapter 1: Why Not?

Kim sat there staring at her best friend in disbelief. "Ron I can't believe that you think you can be a hero. Do you realize just how dangerous that line of work is?" Ron had an incredulous look on his face. "What? We go out and stop robberies and stuff all the time. Becoming a fully fledged hero is the next step." A devious smile crossed his face. "Besides your brothers have made some very nasty magical traps that can keep unwanted visitors from even considering a robbery." This made Kim realize that there had been a drastic decrease in the local crime rate recently, and at the same time it worried her. "What exactly are these traps the tweebs made?"

At that moment there was a roar and a very high pitched scream from across the village. Kim ran outside to see what appeared to be a wannabe thief being run down by a creature that had a body very similar to a centaur but it had a feline head, black fur, and very sharp claws on its 'hands'. "What is a cheetaur doing out in broad daylight?" Kim cried out in disbelief. Ron chuckled and answered Kim. "That is one of the traps the tweebs made. Pretty nasty huh?" Ron let loose a triumphant laugh. Kim looked at Ron with a shocked expression "Ron, that thing will kill him."

"No it won't." two voices said in unison. Kim and Ron turned around to see Jim and Tim standing in the door with very proud looks on their faces. Jim spoke "When it catches him" Tim took over "He will be teleported to the jail" and in unison "Right into sheriff Barkin's cells." "Hika-bika-bo?" "Hoosha." With that they ran back into the house.

Ron turned to face his friend and addressed her in a more serious tone. "Think about it KP. Don't you think that we could do more good out in the world than in this little town?" Kim started to smile a half smile when something else entered her mind. "That still doesn't explain why you are taking that correspondence course." Ron's face had an honest expression. "Truth be told Kim, I know that I would not last more than an hour without some sort of training. That's why I joined the school." Kim sighed "Okay I give, you're right. So, what kind of training are you getting out of this anyway?" Ron gave Kim his biggest smile of the day. "I'm gonna be using the good old sword and shield combo." Kim crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh and where are you getting these weapons from?" Ron looked at his letter. "They are coming in about two months." Kim Smiled. "Good, that will give you plenty of time to practice with wooden weapons until the real thing comes." Ron pumped his fist in the air. "BOOYA!"

-------------

Three months later.

Kim and Ron walked into the town apothecary and house of healing to see Kim's mother. "Hey Mrs. P." "Hi Mom." Katherine Possible the town surgeon was stitching a large gash on a magically sedated farmer's leg. "Hey Kids, just give me a moment." She finished stitching and wiped the outside of the wound with witch-hazel and wrapped it up with a fresh bandage. She then stood and went over to Kim and Ron. "So how is the training going?" She asked wiping her hands with a clean cloth. Kim spoke up "I think that we are ready to go. Ron still wouldn't stand a chance against a troll, but he can definitely give a goblin a run for its money."

Ron drew his broadsword and swung it around a few times. "OH YEAH, I've got mad sword skills baby." However, when he tried to sheath his sword he cut his belt causing his pants to fall. "Ah man."

Kim and her mother stifled giggles and continued talking. "We were actually wondering if we could have some healing potions." While Kim was talking Ron fixed his belt and made himself decent again. "Sure Kimmie, I have plenty to spare." Mrs. Possible said as she retrieved four potions from a shelf, and handed two potions each to Kim and Ron. "Thanks Mom, you're the best." Kim hugged her and then placed the potions in her pouch. "Ron and I are going to be leaving in two days, so be sure to see us off." Kim's mother smiled proudly at Kim and Ron. "Okay Kim, I'll see you two later." She then returned to her patients.

They were about to exit when Kim realized something. "Mom, where's Dad? I haven't seen him for a while." Kim asked. "He's in Speilburg attending some sort of wizards' conference." She called back. Ron spoke up "That's good because Speilburg is where we are going first." "Alright I'll see you later kids." Mrs. P said returning to her work.

Kim and Ron ran out of the building and practically bowled Sheriff Stefan Barkin over. "Whoa!" Ron yelled as he and Kim stopped quickly. Kim smiled at the Sheriff and began talking. "Hi sheriff Barkin, did you need something from my Mom?" "Possible, Stoppable;" He replied in greeting." I was just checking on Hobble, I heard that he hurt his leg." He noticed the sword on Ron's belt and a look of concern crossed his face. "I hear that you are leaving town to become heroes" His voice has almost sad when he asked the question. "Yessir Mr. B." Ron had a large smile on his face. "Were going to go out there and help the innocent, uphold the law, and slay about a million monsters." The latter was said in a less cheerful voice.

Both Kim and Sheriff Barkin felt bad for Ron. His parents were killed six years ago when Kim and Ron were thirteen years old. Barkin had been good friends with Ron's father, and as such he decided to keep an eye on Ron to make sure he did not get into any trouble. Moreover, thanks to Ron's friendship with Kim, Ron had also gained a good sense of justice and hope.

Barkin smiled a half smile and nodded slightly. "You do that Stoppable, make this town proud." He said saluting the two young adults. Ron used his sword to return the salute. "Will do Sheriff Barkin." and before he could cut his belt again Kim helped him sheath his sword. Sheriff Barkin turned towards the house of healing and entered.

He saw that Hobble was doing fine, and was still asleep from Mrs. Possible's calming spell. Mrs. Possible noticed Barkin and spoke to him. "Good morning Sheriff, do you need anything?" Barkin shook his head. "No I was just checking on Hobble." He turned to watch Kim and Ron walk across the village. "Kate, those are two very remarkable kids." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I know."

------------

Two days later.

Ron was wearing a white long sleeved tunic, black leggings, leather boots, hardened leather armor covered with a blue tunic, and a heavyweight light-brown cloak. Kim was wearing essentially the same except she had a forest green tunic, a black cloak, and no armor.

Kim and Ron were collecting and storing their supplies in various sacks and pouches when Kim's mother and brothers entered the room. "We've got some presents for you." The twins said in unison Tim gave one to Ron and Jim gave one to Kim. Ron quickly tore into his present and pulled out…

"A bag?" He said eyeing the side pack with a quickly fading smile.

"It's not just any bag," explained Tim "it can hold an unlimited amount of equipment and items," Jim continued "and all you have to do is reach in for what you want" Tim "and whatever it is will be in your grasp" they finished in unison "but it will still weigh the same." Ron looked lost until Kim spoke up "So what you tweebs are saying is we could fit two tons of rocks in this bag, but it will still weigh two tons." "Exactly" they said. Realization dawned on Ron "Oh I get it. Cool." He turned to Kim "So what did you get KP?" Kim opened her package and pulled out what appeared to be a miniature crossbow. "That" said Jim "is a magical hook and grapnel launcher. All you have to do is pull the trigger and a grapnel will shoot out" Tim took over "and latch onto whatever you are aiming for. Pull the trigger a second time and the rope will start reeling into the launcher" Jim again "Pull the trigger a third time to release the rope. The best part is" in unison "it can never run out." "Wow" Kim and Ron said together. Kim quickly said "Jinx you owe me a fruit" Ron flinched. "Ah man."

Kim's mom gave both of them a hug and they all left the house. Everyone was surprised to see that the entire village had turned out to see the two young adventurer's off. Everybody had something to say to them, a lot were merely saying "Thank you." Or "Good luck." Of course there were some who had more to say, and some were crying their eyes out. Kim was starting to think that they would never be able to leave when Sheriff Barkin raised his voice above the crowd. "ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP PEOPLE. THESE TWO NEED TO GET GOING IF THEY WANT TO MAKE IT TO SPEILBURG IN TWO DAYS. LET'S MAKE SOME ROOM."

The crowd slowly made a space for Kim and Ron to go through to leave town. Barkin and the Possibles walked up to say goodbye. The tweebs, not wanting to say anything, hugged Kim and Ron before running back home. Mrs. Possible's goodbye was very tearful. "Good luck to both of you. Remember we love you very much, and no matter where you go, or what you do, you will always have a home here." She gave both of them big hugs and kissed Kim on the cheek. Sheriff Barkin's Goodbye was the most stiff and respectful salute he could muster, Kim and Ron noticed tears in the gruff sheriff's eyes but said nothing. Ron ran forward and gave Barkin a quick hug said "Thanks for taking care of me all these years." His only response was a smile.

Kim and Ron waved to the crowd as they headed west towards the mountains and Speilburg.

The remainder of the day was spent traveling up the mountain. Occasionally they would take breaks to drink some water and rest their legs. When they reached the peak of the mountain trail the sun had set and they made camp, ate a small meal, and snuggled into their cloaks next to the blazing fire. "It's hard to believe that we are out here on our own, huh KP?" Ron said gazing into the night sky. Kim sat up and looked at him. "Yeah I know, but we are here, and we are on our own, so you prepare yourself Mr. Stoppable; because I have a feeling that we are going to have one heck of an adventure." Ron smiled at her across the fire. "Hmm me too… Goodnight KP." Kim snuggled into her cloak. "Goodnight Ron."

To be continued.

Preview of the next episode.

-ChaoH- Hey everybody! Kim Ron and I will be giving you the chapter preview. All right. Let's go.  
-Kim- In the next chapter we will introduce a couple of characters and monsters from the game.  
-ChaoH- Action and comedy will be everywhere.  
-Ron- And that giant red lizard will really make us saurus.  
-Kim- Ron, stop making puns. -ChaoH- Hey I made him do it, and I invented the pun.  
-Shego- **_:Deat__h glare_**: What!  
-ChaoH- Uh oh **_:Runs away as fast at I can:_**  
-Shego- GET BACK HERE.  
-Ron- When did Shego get here?  
-Kim- **_:shrugs and turns to audience:_** Be sure to join us next time for "Final Exam".  
-Ron- See you soon  
-Shego- STOP RUNNING.  
-ChaoH- KIM! RON! HELP!  
-Ron- Come on Kim, lets help him.  
-Kim- No he deserves it for making that pun.  
-ChaoH- I HEARD THAT! **_:KAPOW_**: OW! Shego that doesn't tickle ya know!  
-Shego- That's the point. **_:Hands ignite:_**  
-ChaoH- Oh crud.  
-fade to black-

Thanks for reading

Chao-hellsing


	3. Chapter 2: Final exam

Ron's Quest for Glory: So you think you can be a hero?

A fan fiction by Chao-hellsing

KP and QfG are not mine.

Chapter 2: Final exam

Kim woke to the sound of a flock of geese flying south for the winter. She stood up and shook the dirt off her cloak taking in a deep breath of air. "Ah, there's nothing like waking up at the crack of dawn!" She looked over to see Ron still fast asleep and not showing any sign of waking up. "Hey Ron wake up!" no response. She walked over to him and shook his shoulder. "Ron it's time to get up!" When that failed she got right up to his ear and yelled, "RON!"

"DAAHH!" It worked.

Kim placed her hands on her hips. "Okay Mr. student of the FACS, get up. It's time to get going."

Ron slowly sat up and glared at her. "Yeah, good morning to you too KP." He grumbled rubbing his ringing ear. "You didn't have to yell."

She slowly shook her head and smiled at him. "Actually I did, you didn't respond to anything else, and I didn't want to splash water on you in this cold weather."

Ron sighed and got up. "Okay but next time just kick me or something; that way you won't cause any ear damage."

Kim giggled. "Okay, but just remember you asked for it."

Kim and Ron spent the some time shaking the dirt and leaves from their clothes. Kim then sat on a log and brushed her hair while Ron was looking through his pack. "Hey Ron, What's for breakfast?"

Ron reached into his pack and pulled out four apples. "Well I do believe that roasted apples are on the menu today." He then tossed the apples into the air, grabbed a spit out of his bag, and skewered the apples on the spit as they fell. "BOOYA!" He then started cooking the apples over the fire.

"It's amazing Ron."

Ron looked up at Kim. "What is?" She had finished brushing her hair and was staring at him. "You can do more amazing things with food then anyone else I've met, yet when it comes to anything else you're a klutz."

Ron removed the apples from the fire and laughed. "Yeah, go figure." Ron checked the apples, plucked two off, and tossed them to Kim. "Food's ready."

The apples were cooked to perfection.

After enjoying their meal, Kim and Ron broke camp and began their trek down the mountain into the Valley of Speilburg. "So what else do you have to do to graduate?" Kim asked looking over at her friend.

"Well, my last letter from FACS told me that the messenger in Speilburg would have my graduation certificate, and that he would hand it over when I could show that I have slain at least one monster." Ron had a queasy look on his face.

Kim pushed a little further. "And that proof would be?"

"The monster's head." His face was nearly white.

"So what's the problem? Are you afraid of killing a monster?" She asked amused.

He rapidly shook his head, and took a deep breath to calm down. "It's not that. I don't exactly like the thought of cutting off the head of the thing. Okay? I mean what if the body starts to twitch or something?" He shuddered.

Kim put a hand on his shoulder. "If that's all, I can take care of that part for you. Besides, the letter says you need to kill the monster, not that you had to be the one to behead it."

Ron felt relief flow throughout his body. "Thanks KP."

"No Big. You know..." Kim stopped talking when she noticed a purple lizard-like creature running towards them. "Here's your chance to earn your graduation." She pointed in the direction of the creature. "It's a purple saurus; take it out for me Ron." She said with a bright smile on her face.

Ron turned and saw the monster. The purple saurus is about three feet tall and the length from head to tail is about six feet. It runs on two legs and has two small arms. It attacks by biting. Ron pulled out his sword and shield with a smile on his face and charged the monster. "You've got it KP."

The saurus lunged at him with its mouth wide, meaning to bite Ron in the leg. Ron blocked with his shield and thrust with his sword, cutting the creature across its side. It recoiled from the pain and stepped back. Roaring, the saurus leapt at Ron. He screamed and held up his shield as he was bowled over by the saurus. The claws on the monster's toes made some small cuts on Ron's right leg. Ron slashed at the saurus making a large gash in its chest. It roared in pain, leaving itself open. Ron got up and dashed at the creature thrusting his sword deep into its chest. The saurus fell over and roared out its last breath.

Ron stood panting slightly as Kim ran over and looked at the saurus. "Ron you did it! Now we just have to take this thing's head to Speilburg."

Ron didn't hear her; he was running after a second purple saurus that had started to flee when it saw its comrade fall. "GET BACK HERE YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!" He yelled as he disappeared into the woods.

Kim had an annoyed expression on her face as she shook her head and knelt down to cut off the head of the saurus. "Great, now I'm stuck carrying this thing around until he gets back."

She had finished severing the spine and was placing the head in a large sack when she heard Ron screaming. She looked up to see him running at top speed towards her. "WHAT IS IT!"  
"GIANT LIZARD, RUN!"  
"Giant lizard? What are…" A seven foot tall saurus rex crashed onto the road. Kim quickly joined Ron running away from it. "HOW DID YOU GET THAT THING TICKED OFF!"

"LESS TALKING MORE RUNNING!" Ron yelled pumping his legs faster as the gigantic saurus rex started catching up.

Kim suddenly got an idea and pulled a dagger from her pack. "RON, AFTER I HIT THE SAURUS WITH THIS DAGGER, I WANT YOU TO RUN BEHIND THAT TREE." She pointed at a large tree about sixty feet away.

"WHAT GOOD WILL THAT DO!"

"TRUST ME!"

Kim performed a hand spring and then jumped with all her strength; twisting in mid air, she faced the saurus and threw the dagger. The hilt of the dagger smashed the saurus in the eye; blinding it and causing it to roar in pain. Kim landed and dashed after Ron who had just disappeared behind the tree.

"NOW WHAT!" He yelled when she got to the tree.

"Hold on to me." She pulled out the magical hook and grapnel launcher, and aimed it at the top of the tree.

Ron quickly grabbed onto her and held on for dear life as she shot the grapnel. It shot up the tree at a blinding speed, striking the tree truck about thirty-five feet up. They quickly rose up the tree to where the grapnel struck, and sat on a large branch as Kim detached the grapnel from the launcher.

Below them the monstrous creature paced back and forth trying to figure out how they had disappeared. Thankfully, the saurus rex is a very unintelligent creature and it stalked away after a while.

After a few minutes waiting in silence, Kim leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear. "Alright Ron, what exactly happened back there?"

He was still flushed and panting from the running, and took several deep breaths to calm himself. "Well, after I chased the purple saurus for a while it ran into a grove of pine trees. I was about to run in after it when big ugly came out. When that thing saw me it immediately started to chase me." Ron took in another deep, calming breath. "I ran back double time, and you know the rest. Now, I think I'm ready for a long nap."

Kim shook her head and prepared to climb down. "No time for that Ron." She tossed the bag containing the purple saurus head to Ron. "You've got to graduate."

Ron looked inside the bag. "Yeah I guess you're right." He quickly closed it. "Anyway, this thing smells bad enough already." Ron followed Kim down the tree.

Kim climbed down until she reached the last branch; it was a good seven feet from the ground. She leapt from the branch flipping forward and landing in a crouch. Kim stood and looked up the tree. "Ron hurry up, I don't want to wait around for that saurus to come back."

Ron called down. "Coming KP."

Ron reached the branch and removed his cloak and pack. "KP catch." Ron tossed his cloak and equipment to her and prepared to jump.

"Uh, Ron?"

"Yeah KP?"

"Are you sure you want to jump? I could use the grappler to give you a rope."

Ron was a little confused. "Grappler?"

Kim held out the twin's invention. "It's easier than calling it the magical rope and grapnel launcher."

Ron smiled. "Yeah that is a mouthful. Thanks anyway KP, but I'll be alright."

Ron sat on the branch and scooted off; unfortunately his pants got caught on the branch. Kim crossed her arms as he hung from the seat of his pants. "I told you to let me use the grappler." She shook her head pressing her fingers against the bridge of her nose. "This isn't good."

Ron looked and saw his pants start to rip. "No KP it's worse." He worriedly replied.

Suddenly his pants gave under his weight. "AHHH"

–THUD-

Ron landed face first on the ground. "That hurt." He said as he painfully got up.

Suddenly, laughter erupted a little higher up the mountain. Kim's head shot up to see a group of twelve goblins. One goblin was smacking another upside the head for alerting the young redhead.

"RON RUN, GOBLINS!" Kim thrust Ron's stuff into his hands as she turned to run.

Ron ran after her practically throwing his bag and cloak around his shoulders. "IS THIS VALLEY OUT TO GET US OR SOMETHING!"

The two ran away. Thankfully goblins are not very fast, even a purple saurus is faster. Kim and Ron's escape was almost complete when they heard the one thing neither of them wanted to hear.

It was the roar of a saurus rex.

It had heard the laugher and commotion that the goblins made when Ron fell out of the tree and came looking for its lost prey.

"THIS VALLEY IS OUT TO GET US! THIS IS SICK AND WRONG!" Ron bellowed as they ran as fast as they could.

Unfortunately they had left the wooded peak while running from the goblins, and there was nothing for Kim to use her grappler on. The saurus rex steadily closed the distance between itself and its prey.

Meanwhile in the town of Speilburg

Sheriff Schultz Meistersson was sitting in his chair enjoying the simple pleasure of pipe tobacco. A bulky, unintelligent character that looked a little like an ogre stood next to him; however, he seemed cheerful enough as he played with a yoyo. His name was Otto Von Goon, but the ne'er-do-wells of the town nicknamed him Pain King. This was due to the fact that he could not control himself very well, which often resulted in the culprit getting more than a few broken bones while being arrested.

While Otto manipulated his yoyo string into a cradle the messenger, Wilhelm Lieferung, entered the town, and walked up to the sheriff.

"Good morning Schultz."

The sheriff looked a little surprised to see him. "Wilhelm? You were here yesterday; what are you doing back so soon?"

Lieferung scoffed in disgust. "I received an emergency package from the grand and glorious FACS." He said with sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

The sheriff was shocked to say the least. "WHAT! You mean someone around here actually took that suicide course?"

Wilhelm barked a laugh. "Yeah some kid over in Middleburg named Ron… something or another." He thought for a moment. "Do you know of anyone who took that course and actually made a name for themselves?"

The sheriff shook his head. "Barely anyone survives, and no one has ever done anything of significance." The sheriff thought for a moment. "The last person from around here that graduated was Hans Halfwitten. Somehow he managed to kill a purple saurus, but then that poor fellow went after a troll." The sheriff shook his head sadly. "These youngsters just don't get any proper training from that course."

The messenger took a closer look at the package. "Hey Schultzie listen to this, apparently this Sinkable kid is supposed to be traveling with someone named Kim Possible."

The sheriff scratched his head. "Kim Possible, hmm that kid might actually be able to survive."

However, Kim Possible or not, no new adventurer can survive against a saurus rex.

Kim and Ron had been running for quite some time, and they were about to succumb to exhaustion when they noticed a person about fifty feet in front of them.

The man drew his sword from its sheath and charged at them. "KEEP RUNNING." He ordered as he ran towards them to confront the monster.

Kim and Ron kept running until they heard an ear piercing roar. They turned around to see the man facing off against the saurus rex. A large bloody gash ran across the creature's side. The monster charged at the man. The two friends watched in awe as the fighter dodged to the creature's blind side as it ran past. He quickly spun around and dashed forward to slash across the creature's hamstring. Using the momentum from the slash he spun around and completely severed the creature's head in one cut.

The already dead monster stood for a few seconds before the body collapsed. As the swordsman began wiping the blood off his sword with a cloth, he turned to face Kim and Ron.

"And just who exactly are you two?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Kim had recovered a little from her shock. "Um, I'm Kim and, uh, this is Ron." Ron was still slack jawed when Kim pointed to him.

The man sheathed his sword as he raised his eyebrow again. "I see… Do you not have last names, or are you too stupid to remember them?"

The snide comment snapped both Kim and Ron back to reality. "Our names are Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible. Okay?" Ron stated showing his annoyance.

The man scoffed at them. "I've never heard of you boy; however," he shifted his gaze to Kim. "I have heard of you. You're that Middleburg vigilante who has been capturing those thieves that oaf of a sheriff couldn't-"

Ron exploded. "SHUT UP. WHAT GIVES YOU ANY RIGHT INSULT US, OR OUR FRIENDS!

Kim put her hand on Ron's shoulder to calm him as she glared at the swordsman. The man smirked at them, enjoying the reactions he had elicited from the two."First you tell me why you two thought you could handle a saurus rex."

Ron was about to have another outburst when Kim spoke up. "We're not telling you anything until you tell us who you are."

The man expression became almost neutral, disappointed that the girl had put a temporary end to his taunting. "Very well, my name is Will Du; I am a Master swordsman, and the trainer of the Baron Wallace Von Spielberg's guard. Now tell me why you are here, and what is in that bag." He pointed at the bag containing the saurus head.

Kim crossed her arms, finding Will more annoying every time he opened his mouth. "Fine, if you must know Ron and I are going to Speilburg to meet up with my father. The bag has the head of a purple saurus that Ron killed without any help. We're going to show the head to the messenger so that Ron can get his graduation certificate from the FACS."

Will Du's face had been growing more amused as Kim talked, but when she finished he burst out laughing. "You actually joined that farce of a school. What, did you think you could be heroes! HA, don't be ridiculous." He turned and started walking away. "Maybe you can get a job at the castle, something along the lines of polishing my boots." He walked away laughing cruelly.

Kim and Ron glared at Will as he walked away. Kim grabbed Ron's hand. "Come on Ron."

Ron looked at Kim, surprised as she started dragging him in the direction of the town. "Kim, what is it?" he asked not realizing where they were going.

She released his hand and turned to him. "After you graduate, we're going to start training every day until you and I are able to beat the pants off that jerk." She turned to look in the direction of the woods Will had disappeared into. "Besides, I really want to show that guy what graduates of the FACS can do."

Ron really perked up at this "Yeah I… hold on." Ron walked around Kim so he would be face to face with her. "What'd you Say? What do mean by graduates?"

Kim averted her eyes and mumbled something. Ron scratched his head "Uh could you speak up a bit?"

Kim sighed. "I said that I was a student also." Ron's jaw dropped. "WHAT, when!"

Kim blushed "A couple years ago. I actually took their courses so that I could handle the thieves a little better."

Surprisingly, this made sense to Ron. "Oh, that explains why your techniques improved so quickly. So what do you have to do to graduate?"

Kim smiled, glad that she told her friend her secret. "Nothing, I've already graduated. I'm actually a thief as far as the FACS is concerned. I figured that the acrobatic techniques and training would be more useful than the…" Ron was chuckling. "What are you laughing at!" Kim said defensively.

Ron looked at Kim, a huge smile on his face. "It's just that you never cease to amaze me Kim… Come on, let's go to Speilburg." Ron turned and started running. Kim smiled and started running after him. "Hey, Ron wait up."

Next chapter: Trouble in Speilburg.

To be continued.

Episode preview

-ChaoH- Whew that took a while.  
-Ron- Yeah about that, Chao really wanted to expand on this chapter. He actually had it done before, but he really wanted to make it better.  
-ChaoH- Yeah I think I hit the nail on the head this time.  
-Shego- And there will be no puns this time.  
-ChaoH- Yeah rubs bump on head I think I'll hold off on my puns for a while.  
-Shego- Wise decision.  
-A door open's and closes-  
-Kim- Oh great, what's he doing here?  
-Will Du- Walks up to me I don't see why you made me so rude.  
-ChaoH- Shrugs I wanted you to be in character.  
-Will Du- So you think that me being a complete jerk is "in character"?  
-All- YES!  
-ChaoH- thinking (Time for you to leave.) Kicks him into Shego knocking her over Hey Will that was a cheap shot.  
-Shego-You're going to regret that. ignites hands and jumps at Will Du  
-Will Du- IT WASN'T MY FAULT! AAAAAH!  
-Shego chases Will Du out of the room-  
-Ron- Dude that was sick and wrong.  
-ChaoH- I am EVIL BWA HA HA HA HA HA  
-Kim- Can we just get on with the preview already?  
-ChaoH- Oh crud you're right, uh… RESTART.

-fade to black-

-fade in-

-Kim- What the heck was that?  
-ChaoH- A restart, what else?  
-Kim- _**Sigh**_ Chao Hellsing, you are the most insane non villain I know.  
-ChaoH- Thank you. I do try.  
-Ron- When are we going to do the preview?  
-ChaoH- In 3… 2… 1… NOW. In the next episode we will be entering the town of Speilburg for the first time.  
-Ron- I'm going to graduate from the Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School.  
-Kim- Plus, we're going to find out what has been happening to the valley of Speilburg.  
-ChaoH- Oh yeah, just to avoid any confusion. No one in Middleburg has traveled to Speilburg in years.  
-Kim- It sounds like you are just being lazy in your explanations.  
-ChaoH- **Dryly** Would you rather travel for a month?  
-Kim & Ron- NO!  
-ChaoH- Oh, did you guys know that your initial encounter with the saurus rex was inspired by the original game's intro?  
-Ron- Dude were running out of time.  
-ChaoH- Huh? Oh right, I did start rambling huh?  
-Kim- Yep.  
-ChaoH- Oh well. SEE YA.

-fade to black-

Thanks for reading

Chao-hellsing


End file.
